Episode 3: A Twist of Dreams
Previously on Dragon Ball Dreamers, our three heroes dreamed that they were in the Dragon World! After aiding Goku and Gohan in the defeat of Raditz, they hear Raditz's dying prophecy... but fate has different plans for them, as they awake... but not on regular Earth! '' ---- '''UNKNOWN LOCATION' (Moriyo awakes in a rather large room, a thick, circular carpet beneath her, with clouded leapord spot patterns. Several doors that appeared to be randmoly placed surrounded her, as well as a somewhat large double bed that sat in the middle of the room. Akwardly placed lights adorned the place, and the doors seemed made of random wood. The walls sloped upwards at akward angles, and seemed a bit... scaly? though painted over with a nice tan paint. Regular wooden flooring and rugs adnored the rest of the room. It smelled strongly of cooking meat and burning sage, though she could also make out a bit of a swampy, reptilian smell.) (When Moriyo glanced up, a hand wrapped in training bandages fell softly off the band. Of course, it was attached a highly muscular arm. On the bed, covered partially in covers, was a well-muscled young man with incredibly unruly black hair, with a long white scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wore a white tank top, with his lower form covered by the blankets. His other hand was also wrapped in training bandages, and a brown furry tail snaked up from his back, twitching as he snored, a bit of drool out of the corner of his mouth. Smaller scars occasionally were visible, as well as more training bandages.) (Moriyo looks around) Moriyo: What a bad dream... (Moriyo gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom) (Moriyo looks at her wrist watch) Moriyo: *Sighs* 6:00 AM. Time for training... (Moriyo washes up her face and dresses up and brushes her hair. As Moriyo gets out of the bathroom, she finds Redder sitting up on his bed) Moriyo: Hm. Up already, Redder? (Upon closer inspection, Redder is fast asleep. Instead, a green cat-like being wearing a pink frog's suit is pushing at him, barely keeping him up. Sighing, the cat lets him drop). Briar: *Wiping off sweat* Honestly, he never wakes up when I want him too. *Doesn't notice Moriyo* Moriyo: Oh! Briar! Hey how are you! Briar: *Turns around* Hmm-? Aaah! *Hides behind Redder* Redder! Wake up! They're someone wierd in our house! Redder: *Eyes snap open, leaps out of bed, palm extended, striking a fighting pose. His hair rises, shining yellow, with sparks flaring around his aura. He turns to face Moriyo* Who're you? Moriyo: Redder its me. Moriyo! Stop playing stupid! Redder: *Hair returns to normal* M.... moriyo? *Pause* Never heard of you? Have you, Briar? Briar. *Shakes head* (Moriyo does a face-palm) Moriyo: I'm a friend of your! Remember! Why else would I wake IN BED!! HERE AT YOUR HOUSE!! Redder: I dunno.... *Rubs back of head* Were you one of the people at that tournament? I didn't see many girls... Moriyo: Tournament- *Moriyo starts thinking* Oh yeah! I must've gave you a big blow to the head! *Moriyo starts laughing* Redder: Huh? (There is a knock on the door, a boy's voice rings out) Voice: Hey, Redder, you up yet? Don't forget, we're heading into the city today. Redder: Uhm... ah.... One minute! *Grabs Moriyo's head and pushes her underneath the bed* *Whispering* Hide! *Runs into the shower, his clothes falling to the floor, along with a pink frog suit. Briar has followed him* Moriyo: What the heck is your problem?! (A door opening is heard, and footsteps head into the hall.) Voice: Redder! You left your door open! (Redder is humming in the shower, and Briar is singing little lyrics to try to match up to it) Moriyo: *Whispering* Typical Redder... Leaving the door open... Redder: *Bolts out of the shower, throws on his clothes in a hurry, as well as Briar. He then walks out of the door, his footsteps echoing in the hallway* Sid! Wanna have some breakfast? I think I have some deer leftover! Voice (Supposedly Sid): Nah, I had it on the way here... unless you have some dango... Redder: Nope, only got taiyakis for Briar. Speaking off, Briar, can you watch the house while Sid and I head to the game center? Briar's Voice: Aye aye, sir! (A door is closed somewhere in the house) (Moriyo comes out of the bed) Moriyo: BRIAR!! GET OVER HERE!! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!! Briar: *Wanders into the bedroom, munching on a taiyaki* Hmm? Oh, it's you again! (Moriyo gets on the floor) Moriyo: Please, tell me what happened. Why am I here? Briar: No idea. *Keeps eating* All I know is that you appeared here sometime in the morning. Moriyo: Holy crap! AM I GOING INSAME??!! I gotta go! Bye Briar! (Moriyo leaves the house and decided to talk a little walk. As she is taking a walk, she hears Redder and Sid talking. She quickly suppresses her ki and follows them) Redder: Tsubaki's laaaatttteeee.... Sid: Ah, quite whining. You're lucky there was a dango stand on the way here. Redder: Ahaha, yeah. Sid: .... Redder: ...... Sid: You're not good at lying. Redder: ? Sid: There was another Ki signature in your house. Besides Briar, I mean. Redder: Oh! Yeah, she was this girl... I didn't know her. Sid: It's not fair... *Sobbing voice* Redder: You okay? Sid: Why do all the girls appear in your house?! WHY?! Redder: Calm down, calm down! *Sweatdrops* Sid: *Straightens up* So, do you think? Redder: That it had something to do with Sensei vanishing? ....I dunno. Moriyo: *Whispering* Sensei... Vanishing? I don't know what this is about but, I better keep it low... Girl's Voice: Hey everyone! Redder: Oh, hey Hinata? Sid: Why did you invite her?! (A loud THUMP is heard, and a small fountain of blood spouts briefly) Sid: *Meak* Sorry... Girl's Voice: See, it's easier when we're all friends right? Redder: Tsubaki's stillll laaaatttee.... Moriyo: Wow, Redder lives such an interesting life... But now's the time to pop my face... (Moriyo slowly blends into the crowed) Moriyo: Ahem! Sid: *Hits Moriyo on the forehead, not breaking a single stride in his conversation* So, Hinata, I assume Tsubaki invited you as a tagalong? Hinata: Uhmm... *sweatdrop* Well, she did say it'd be akward to be the only girl there. (Moriyo eyes go white. And she attacks Sid) Moriyo: WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!! YOU SHOULD WATCH WHO YOU HIT AROUND HERE!! *Moriyo goes Super Saiyan and starts slapping Sid* Redder: Aaaaaah! It's the lady! It's her! Hinata: Sid! Sid; *Still eating his dango despite behind brutalized on the ground* Could someone help? (Moriyo gets up and head towards Hinata) Moriyo: You shut up, Sister! Hinata: *Takes a step back* Uhm... Redder: *Steps in front of her* Hey, stay away from Hinata! Moriyo: You keep your mouth shut too! I could kill you with one FLICK! Redder: What's your problem? I've never met you before and now you want to kill me?! (Moriyo goes into her normal form) Moriyo: You see... We have met before... I know you but... You don't know me... That's really a bummer, because we were good friends *Moriyo heads over to Sid* Hey, sorry man, I tend to get off the deep end... *Moriyo heads over to Hinata* Sorry if I told you to shut up. Well I guess I need to train now! *Moriyo starts flying and waves to the whole gang* Bye bye! (Moriyo flies off) Redder: *Watches after her for a little bit* Hmmm.... Sid: *Rubs head* Scum. Hinata: *Smashes Sid into the wall* Shut up. Redder: Hmmm.... Sid! Hinata! Go after her! Sid: Don't order me around. *Is smashed into a rock again* Hinata: On it! *Flies off, dragging a bleeding Sid afterwards* Redder: *Leans against the wall* Ahhh.... *Starts snoring* Moriyo: *Senses ki* Who's after me? *Moriyo stops flying and waits for the Sid and Hinata* Hinata: *Arrives next to Moriyo, smiling slightly, carrying a bleeding Sid* Umm.... hi! Moriyo: *Chuckles a bit* Okay, stop with the jokes. Why did you follow me? And why did you bring HIM??!! *Pointing at Sid* Hinata: He just wanted to apologize. *Holds Sid by the elbows, lifting him up* Say sorry, Sid. Sid: *Groaning* W-why? Hinata: Say sorry now. *Flash of an evil face* Sid: I'M VERY SORRY! Moriyo: I guess I cant hold it against you... I'm guessing Redder is sleeping and being his lazy self? Hinata: Probably.... the tournament really wore him out. *Drops Sid* Sid: Uwwaaaahhhh~! *Crashes into the ground* (Moriyo's memories come back to her) Moriyo: I just remembered something. I fought Redder at the tournament. We were at the finals and I won. But, He lost his memory and forgot what happened on that day... THAT'S why he doesn't know me! Hinata: Are we talking about the same tournament? And frankly, I don't know you either. Moriyo: Yes! We're talking about the same one! I don't get whats going on but whatever it is something isn't right... I mean, I knew Redder ever since he was a child... I don't get whats going on... Hinata: Hmm.... I didn't know you were the God of Destruction! Anyway... if you do know Redder since he was a child, then that might make some sense. He lost all his memories only about 2 years ago. Moriyo: 2 YEARS AGO??!! THAT MAKES EVERYTHING CLEAR!! Hinata: Well, Sid found him in the desert 2 years ago, and then... well, then things started getting crazy. Moriyo: Crazy? In what way? Hinata: Long story in a shorter form, a bounty hunter who he later befriended came after him, he entered the World Tournament and fought a student of the current God of Destruction, then a human-made Saiyan appeared and they fought, then a stronger student-turned-servant of the God of Destruction appeared, and Redder barely beat him, then Redder trained with this pervy old guy named Murtaugh, and then we entered the God of Destruction Tournament, where Redder and this guy named Sora made it to the finals, were they fought the God of Destruction himself, except the God of Destruction then was killed by another competitor, who absorbed his powers. Then, the man-made Saiyan helped Redder reach Super Saiyan God, and Redder barely beat the evil competitor. *Pause for breath* It's been about 2 months sense then. Moriyo: Ah, I see... Well, I gotta get going to train now. I wasted too much ki flying so, tell Redder I said bye. Okay? Hinata: Oh, okay! You can come hang out with us anytime! You'll know our Ki signatures! *Picks up Sid and starts flying back, waving* (Moriyo waves back at Hinata smiling) Moriyo: *Sighs* Well, Time to train! ---- And so, after they woke up, they found out a lot of time has passed since their dreams, after a few tournaments Redder has been training up and became the champion. How will Moriyo fit in at this timeline? What new adventures await the gang? Find out in the next time, on Dragon Ball Dreamers! Category:Group Fanons Category:User Stories Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Story invented by Fangirl4545